


To Many More Sunrises

by fckloyalty



Series: Braime Fluffcember 2019 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Pregnant Brienne of Tarth, Tarth (ASoIaF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckloyalty/pseuds/fckloyalty
Summary: Jaime Lannister loves lots of things – honey, dornish wine, swimming in the ocean, but waking up next to his wife Brienne is his favorite of them all. So when one morning he doesn’t find her next to him, he gets a little bit worried.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Braime Fluffcember 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560892
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	To Many More Sunrises

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It was probably the best decision I made and the worst one simultaneously, but I decided to write a few Braime fluffs this month based on the post I found on tumblr with a cute fluff challenge. I will do my best to write as many as I can, even posted with delay. We could all use some fluff at the end of the decade. 
> 
> So here comes the day 1 - "sunrise". Hope you will like it! 
> 
> I'm sorry for all the mistakes, I am not a native English speaker.

Living on Tarth felt better than he could have ever imagined. He was surprised himself how quickly he got used to their customs and pace of life. He had never thought that he could feel like home in such a peaceful place, but there he was. And he knew that Brienne was the main and only reason, why it was so easy.

Once they had known that there was no use for them in Winterfell, they left. They had talked about such eventuality for a long time since he confessed to her that joining the further battle was the last thing he thought about. The Long Night had him wounded so badly that he couldn’t walk for the next months. So Brienne was the first one to agree that the battlefield is the last place he should be on. But she, on the other hand, felt the need to defend Sansa until her last breath. She wanted to join the other knights, she wanted to prove that she deserved to be called “Ser”, she wanted to show Sansa that she would always protect her.

But then she found out that she was pregnant and after tones of excuses she came up with, Sansa felt like at that moment she should be the one to protect Brienne.

Finally, after many sleepless nights, Brienne agreed to leave. But she also left Podrick by Sansa’s side. Podrick who she previously had knighted.

And then they fled on Tarth.

Selwyn wasn’t the happiest to see the Lannister by his daughter’s side. But once she told him about everything (starting from him losing his hand for her and ending on them expecting a baby), Jaime noticed that old Evenstar completely changed his mind about him, making him almost uncomfortable with how many times he called him “son”.

Brienne must have told him about their wedding, as well. And how they had done everything “properly”. And how he was the one that wanted them to do everything properly. Surely she didn’t mention she was the one that clearly didn’t want to wait until the wedding, but oh how much he would want to see poor Selwyn’s face while he would hear about his daughter dominating not battlefield only.

Anyway, their wedding day was the best thing that had ever happened to him. In the presence of Podrick, Sansa, Tyrion, and ser Davos they promised to never leave each other’s side and most importantly they promised to always love each other. And Jaime had no doubt that he wouldn’t have any problems with keeping these promises. He loved Brienne more than any words could ever describe it and he made sure that she felt it during their wedding night. And every other day and night of their marriage.

All of that led to him living happily in Tarth. With his wife by his side and him by hers and their little one growing bigger and stronger in her.

That day he woke up very early, earlier than usual. When he rolled to the middle of the bed, wanting to embrace Brienne and fall asleep again, he didn’t feel her next to him. He immediately opened his eyes and realized that she really wasn’t there. He raised his body and looked around their chambers and she was nowhere to be found there as well. Quickly he got up, got dressed and after checking their baths and not finding her there, he went to look for her in other places.

Where could she go? He started thinking of all the possibilities, trying to awake his mind. Could there be anything wrong with the baby? Surely, she would have woken him up, as they promised each other that they would go through this together. He wanted to be there for her and the last thing he wanted was for her to feel alone. He needed to take a deep breath to calm himself down at one point as he didn’t even notice when his body started shaking. She was okay, she had to be okay, he just needed to find her. Maybe she couldn’t sleep and took a walk?

He checked all the rooms they usually had spent time in – she wasn’t there. He even checked the kitchens thinking it might have been one of her many recent cravings and she felt ashamed of it so she chose not to wake him up. The whole castle was still asleep and judging by the darkness outside it must have been still before the sunrise. When he was running around suddenly a thought came to his mind and without considering it for too long, he came back to their chambers, grabbed few blankets and as fast as he could, he headed to the beach.

When from afar he noticed her there, he sighed with relief. She was standing in the place where the sand and water met, trying not to get wet, but when he was coming closer he noticed that the bottom of her dress was already in the darker color. Thankfully she was wearing her dressing gown and it was warming her up. It was the middle of the summer, days had been really hot here, but before the sun appeared in the sky it was still chilly, especially with the breeze coming from the water.

When he was few steps away from her, she must have heard him coming, cause she turned around and smiled to him softly. Her hands were placed comfortably on her belly that got bigger recently. Even though he was still horribly worried about her leaving without a word, he couldn’t not smile back to her. She was safe. They were safe. Everything was fine.

“Don’t you ever scare me this way again,” he told her and throwing blankets to the side, he came closer to her, embraced her and pressed a kiss on her lips. She immediately melted under his touch, just as she always did and let him deepen the kiss.

“Did you think I run away from you?” she asked, still keeping him close when they parted, and gently caressing his face with her fingers. Her big blue eyes were shining from happiness and he knew he could look in them forever. He really hoped their little one will take them from its mother.

“Not at all.” He shook his head, smirking to her. She raised her eyebrows hearing his answer. “Why do you think I agreed on staying on the island? I knew it would be quite hard for you to leave, once you’re done with me.”

She laughed.

“Done with you? Don’t underappreciate yourself this way. I must say you are pretty addictive, I wouldn’t be able to stay without you for too long.”

“Oh.” Such words of affection were still quite surprising for him. “Really?”

“Really,” she whispered and nodded her head. She closed her eyes and rubbed his nose with hers, caressing the back of his neck.

He joined their lips once again for a few more seconds but moved away when he felt her smiling. “What?”

“It’s nothing,” she shook her head, blushing.

“No, tell me. I want to know,” he insisted.

“It’s just… I always imagine that she is moving whenever we are close.” Brienne looked down and touched her belly. Jaime smiled hearing her words and followed her eyes. “I can’t wait till I will be able to feel her for real.”

“Oh, darling.” He laid a kiss on her forehead and moved his hand to her belly as well. “Also… she? Her? Should I know about something?” He laughed shortly.

“I know it sounds stupid, but… I would love to have a daughter. If it was a boy, I would be overjoyed, but I just… like to think that it’s a girl,” she confessed, avoiding his look, her cheeks slowly changing from pink to red. She was so pure. Her words warmed his heart and he tangled their fingers on her belly.

“It’s not stupid at all. It’s beautiful. I would love to have a daughter as well.” Brienne smiled hearing his words and looked at him. “She would have your blue eyes, calm and loving…"

“… but your golden curls. Jaime, I really can’t wait till I will be able to take our little one in my arms,” Brienne sighed and laid her forehead on his chest.

“Me too, Brienne, me too,” he sighed as well and rested his head on hers. Suddenly he felt the warmth on his cheek and they both turned their heads to the ocean. He noticed the sun shyly rising from the horizon and the multiple colors showing up on the sky, which thankfully was cloudless.

“It starts finally,” Brienne said.

“That’s what you came here for? To see the sunrise?” Jaime gave her a questioning look. They had seen the sunrise together so many times that he couldn’t count them and he was sure that she saw it before many times as well.

“I wanted to see it with Joanna,” she confessed and he wanted to ask her other questions but when he noticed Brienne caressing her belly he understood. _Joanna_. She seemed to have everything planned already. He could almost feel the tears coming to his eyes, but he stopped them and smiled only, shaking his head.

“Can I join?” he asked.

“I don't think she has anything against daddy joining us,” she replied smiling and he couldn’t help but place few small kisses on her temple and cheek. Whenever he thought that he couldn't love her more, she proved him wrong. 

Jaime finally made use of all the blankets he brought. He put few on the sand and then when he and Brienne sat on them (he actually needed to convince her to finally sit down and rest), he covered them with the ones that were left, making sure that there was no part of Brienne’s body left uncovered.

They have stayed this way, watching the sun coming from the horizon to properly shining in the sky. Just them together, trying to forget that in front of their eyes there was the world that not that long before wanted to take their happiness away. Watching this sunrise Jaime couldn’t not think about the sunrise after the battle and the relief he felt when he saw Brienne safe and sound. But when he looked at the woman’s face now and she looked back at him, he knew that this sunrise was nothing like the one months ago.

He still sometimes found it hard to believe that his life turned this way. But once he felt loving arms embracing him all the worries went away. His past didn’t matter and he wasn't even able to imagine that his reality might have looked differently.

He had Brienne by his side and they cherished every moment together, waiting for their family to grow bigger, knowing that the love they had for each other will be enough to share with every little one that will join them in watching sunrises in the future. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments!
> 
> // Credits to Fluffcember on tumblr: https://paper-shield-and-wooden-sword.tumblr.com/post/189303329283/hallo-writers-raiswanson-siarven-and-i-made


End file.
